Alucard and I
by AngelinaDurless
Summary: A girl almost gets killed after a date. Will she be saved?
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe Tom tried to screw me on the first date! What a pig! "Miss! Are you okay?" I heard someone ask from behind me. I probably looked pretty frazzled to anyone out at this hour. I turned around to reply to the man, but no one was there. I must have been hearing things, after all I have a buzz going. I turned around again and headed in the direction I was originally headed in. I think I'm going to take the ally way, because it's a lot quicker. If I'm going to do that I better have my knife in hand just in case. Can never be too careful I like to say. So with that I headed I headed down the allyway on my left. It sure was ominous walking down here all by myself. I kind of laughed at the thought. All of a sudden I felt like someone was watching me so I turned around to see if anyone was there, again there was no one. My imagination sure was active tonight. I turned around to head my orginal direction and there was a figure a few feet from me. "Oh hello! Where you the man that asked me if I was okay a few minutes ago?" "HAHAHA! Why yes I was that same MAN," he put a lot of stress on man which was weird. He headed over closer to me, he came uncomfortably close. I wasn't sure if it was the dark ally but he had a crazy look on his face. I got scared and took out my knife "please just leave me alone sir." I think you could tell I was scared because he snaked his arms around me and whispered "it's okay I'm here to help." It freaked me out even more and so I planted my knife in his arm and ran towards the main road and didn't look back. Then all of a sudden he was in front of me and I bumped into him and fell onto the ground. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, you really shouldn't have done that," at this point I was at full grown panic, the fear was evident on my face. He pinned me down on the cold cement and it was at this point I knew I was either going to die or get raped or both. He then licked my neck and I could feel he was really salivating like I was a steak. "Don't worry my sweet, I will savor every last drop," shit, I was definitely going to die. Then all of a sudden there was a rain of blood down on my face and a blood soaked, gloved hand was right in front of my face. My showed my shock as I looked up at sunglasses that glinted red and a large smirk on a man's face. Death was surely taking his sweet time with me, toying with my life. Then the man with a deep voice spoke "sorry about this scum. You'll be fine." He then removed the scum off of me and helped me up to my feet. I was in awe at the man in red. Why did I feel like he was dangerous, but he acted like a gentleman. He walked me to my house in silence. When we arrived at my house he spoke "the best way to getting rid of those blood stains is hydrogen peroxide. Trust me I know," he smirked and I nodded. Then he got really close to my ear and whispered "let's keep this little incident just between the two of us okay?" I nodded again and with that he disappeared. What a weird night.

Hi! Angelina here, so I wrote this short story a while ago and I was debating whether or not I should complete this story. Opinions?


	2. Chapter 2

~Few weeks later since the weird night~

"Hey girl let's go out for some drinks! I need to forget that stupid fuck! He was such an asshole to me yesterday!" My friend said kind of excitedly at me through the phone. "Yeah I could really use a drink myself. Want to meet up at the pub on second street?" I replied back to her. "Yeah! I'm going to walk there so I don't get pulled over later." "Me too! But you live closer so I might be a little late is that okay Rachel?" I said back to her. "Duh! I know that Bailey-kins! So I'll see you there!" "See yah!" and with that I hung up the phone. Although I probably shouldn't walk by myself at night, whatever I don't have the money for a cab. So I got dressed in one of my favorite cocktail dresses and headed to the pub. It was unusually chilly for an august night and I hugged myself tight, while clinging to my clutch that matched my sequin black dress. I could feel the eyes of hungry men on me as I walked down the street. I hate that men always want sex from me, I didn't even think I was that pretty. I decided to cut through an allyway to get away from them. The last time I cut through an ally it didn't go so well, maybe I shouldn't walk down here. All of a suddden I saw a pair of red eyes, glowing slightly ahead of me, it's the man from that night. Please don't kill me. I stood there paralyzed and slightly mesmerized by him. I felt a breeze by my face and my hair whipped around as some black shadow like things passed by me. Was that shadow thing coming from him? He did have a grin on his face and then I heard a smack then a gurgling noise come from behind me. I turned around to see a man dying, choking on his own blood. I turned back around to view the red eyed man who was distant from me, but when I turned he was right behind me which startled me. How he got to my position so quickly and quietly I may never know. The man in red spoke in his deep voice "you sure do attract the least attractive kind of scum don't you?" I wasn't sure if it was a joke or compliment. "Thank you?" I replied hesitantly. He gave me a toothy grinned which I tried to give back, but utterly failed in confidence. "Why don't you just let me give you a new life? It might be fun to be able to defend yourself from the scum you attract," he said to me. Although he really confused me, what did he mean new life? Was he going to drag me to some other country and train me in martial arts, because with what he said, that was the only logical thing I could think of happening. "What do you mean?" I asked him shyly. He smirked and leaned in breath on my neack and in almost a seductive purr he said "why don't I just show you?" I then felt searing pain on my neck and I realized he bit me, hard, right through my flesh. He was latched on and I tried to pull away from him, but I couldn't since his grip was like a vice around me. He hugged me closer as I started to feel weaker. I decided to just latch onto him since I was feeling tired and then I blacked out in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

I suddenly awoke, unsure if I just had a bad dream or am crazy. I wonder what time it is, _it's 3:06 am my pet._ I looked around to see who said that despite the fact I'm sure the voice came from inside my head. No one was here in this boring room with me. In fact I've never been in this room before or this bed. Everything was unfamiliar to me. Although the extreme drynesss in my throat seemed to increase, and my body felt hazy, almost animalistic. "Are you thirsty my pet?" said a deep voice. I looked over wide-eyed, it was the man in red fazing through the wall. "H-how...?" my voice trailed off in confusion while my body tensed up. He smirked at me then tossed something on the bedside table and I looked over. Before I looked to see what he tossed my nose picked up the scent, it was blood. "Why...?" I questioned him hesitantly, although in my gut I had a feeling what I had become. "I gave you a new life, you're a vampire, I'm you're master now since I gave you this life, pet." He stated as if it should be common knowledge to me. I picked up the blood pack hesitantly, while eyeing the thing warily. "Do I have to drink this?" " Only if you don't want to be weak or become animalistic later," he said smirking. I looked up at him with a look of distress and then proceeded to avoid having to drink it. "You know I never got your name," "Alucard," he simply stated. "Also I have no idea where I am or why I'm here. For all I know you could be lying and just trying to make me do weird things so you can make money or something." His smirk faded when I said that. I just laughed nervously and ripped off a corner to the blood pack. "Hellsing Manor is where you currently are, in the basement to be precise." He informed me and his smirk returned. I just replied "oh" like I knew. I then proceeded to sip the blood pack while wincing. After the first sip I looked up at Alucard and he seemed pleased that I did so. "You know actually it's tastier now," I stated genuinly surprised at the flavor of the blood. "Good." was all Alucard said before leaving me. "Wait!" I yelled reaching out to him, but he was already gone. I was a little dejected that he left me without explaining more to me about this whole "vampire" thing. So i decided to finish the blood. After I was done I decided to do some exploring to see what this place was like. I got up and walked over to the stand up wardrobe and opened to see a bunch of mustard yellow jumpsuits hanging up, the skirt on them seems awfully short though. Then I walked over to the door and opened it up and there was Alucard standing in the doorway grinning. "What are you doing pet?" he asked me. Alucard made me feel nervous like I was a little kid that just did something wrong. "I-I was just going to explore," I admitted to him nervously. His smirk widened when I said that, "no you're not. You're going to stay put like a good little girl and wait for me my pet." He backed me all the way to the bed and I fell down on it. I gulped as he loomed over dominatingly and I shook my head yes. He then grinned and and exited, but not before looking back to make sure I was staying put. I wonder how long I'll have to stay here without Alucard. I also wonder why he turned me into a vampire. So many questions, but he's not here to answer them. Also why do I keep thinking of him? He's just so captivating? No I wouldn't say that necessarily, maybe I have a slight crush on him, although I just met him. I'm not sure he just seems like I'm meant to be with him or something. I must sound absolutely crazy. Oh well, I'm just going to take a nap until master returns.


End file.
